disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Fairy
|personality = Angelic, sweet, understanding, loving, magical, wise, motherly |appearance = Slender, beautiful, fair skin, rosy cheeks, red lips, medium-length wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, blue glittery dress with transparent sleeves that show her bare arms, both blue hairband and pumps, magic wand, large clear wings on her back |occupation = Divine entity |alignment = Good |goal = To reward the deserving |home = The Wishing Star |relatives = Pinocchio ("son") |friends = Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio, Gepetto, Cleo, Figaro |enemies = Monstro, Stromboli |likes = Jiminy Cricket, the light, kindness, happiness, joy, life, good behavior |dislikes = Darkness, selfishness, sadness, despair, death, bad behavior, Pinocchio's lies |powers = Powers over life and death wish granting, enchantment, fairy magic, flight, telekinesis, spellcating, teleportation via magical means, good magic/light magic |weapons = Her magic wand |fate = Revives Pinocchio as a real human boy and gives Jiminy Cricket a gold badge that certifies him as an official conscience |quote = "Remember, Pinocchio, be a good boy, and always let your conscience be your guide."}} The Blue Fairy is a supporting character in Disney's 1940 animated feature, Pinocchio. She is a magical being who, fulfilling Gepetto's wish, transforms Pinocchio into a living creature and later into a real boy. She also aids Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket throughout their adventures, both directly and from afar. One of only two female characters in the film (the other being Cleo), she is nevertheless one of the most powerful characters in the cast; it is the Blue Fairy who initially grants Pinocchio life and who ultimately decides whether or not the puppet should become a real boy. The Blue Fairy was animated by Jack Campbell from live-action footage of Marge Champion and voiced by Evelyn Venable. Behind the Scenes Design In a story meeting of January 12, 1939, Walt Disney specified that the Blue Fairy was to 'give the appearance of loveliness... (but not look like) a glamour girl'. Early model sheets and inspirational sketches reflect this concept, depicting the character as an ethereal beauty with swirling, billowing clothes and loose, unkempt hair (to reflect the fact that the fairy has literally flown in). At some point in development this design changed to a less ethereal figure, with human proportions. This final version of the character, with her glittery dress, solid hair and more human proportions, suggests the inspiration of and thus ultimately resembled the 'glamour girl' Disney had initially been anxious to avoid; however, Disney seemed pleased with this version of the character, whose newly-found sexual allure worked on both Jiminy Cricket and the men working on the film, who reportedly whistled on first seeing a color test of the Blue Fairy. Animation Jack Campbell's animation of the Blue Fairy closely followed live-action footage of Marge Champion (who was also the performance model for Snow White) under the direction of Hamilton Luske. Oskar Fischinger, a famous abstract filmmaker from Germany who had been hired by Disney primarily to help with Fantasia's abstract Toccata and Fugue in D Minor segment, was responsible for animation of the Blue Fairy's magic, including the effects surrounding her when she first enters the workshop and the beams of light eminating from her wand. Appearances ''Pinocchio The wishing star is first referred to in the film's opening song (with the Blue Fairy herself perhaps referred to in the song as ''"Fate herself"). When Jiminy Cricket begins his story, the wishing star is looking over Pinocchio's village and it, and the other stars, are 'shining like diamonds'. It's not mentioned again in the film until, inside Gepetto's Workshop. After Figaro has opened the window, Gepetto notices the Wishing Star, and prays that the marionette Pinocchio become a real boy. Everyone in the workshop falls asleep; soon, however, Jiminy is woken by an ethereal glow caused by the star as it moves closer and closer to the window. Eventually, the Blue Fairy herself appears in the workshop, stating that Gepetto deserves his wish after the happiness he has brought to others. She walks to Pinocchio and, tapping the puppet with her wand, grants him life. She tells him that he must learn the difference between right and wrong in order to become a real boy. When Pinocchio appears not to understand, Jiminy interrupts to explain, and the Blue Fairy offers him the position of conscience to Pinocchio. Somewhat dumbstruck by her beauty, he agrees, and is granted a new suit befitting his status. The Blue Fairy then leaves, reminding Pinocchio to "be a good boy, and always let your conscience be your guide." The Blue Fairy next appears after Stromboli has locked Pinocchio in a cage; the showman intends to use the wooden boy to make an enormous amount of money. Ashamed of doing the wrong thing, Pinocchio attempts to hide when he sees the wishing star approaching the caravan, though both he and Jiminy are spotted. The Blue Fairy asks Pinocchio why he did not attend school; lying, he replies that he was kidnapped by two monsters, who put him into a sack and threatened to chop him into firewood. As his lie grows, his nose becomes longer until it resembles a tree limb, complete with bird's nest. The Blue Fairy informs him that "a lie keeps growing and growing, until it's as plain as the nose on your face". When Pinocchio promises to tell the truth from now on, the Blue Fairy returns his nose to normal and frees him from the cage with a tap of her wand. She doesn't appear in person for the rest of the film- in keeping with her 'warning' as she frees Pinocchio from the cage that this is the last time she can help him- although she offers some indirect assistance. When Pinocchio is on Pleasure Island, while other boys were being turned into donkeys and then sold to salt mines by The Coachman, Jiminy warns Pinocchio to follow his lead to prevent the curse from taking a foothold, with his role as the Fairy's proxy allowing Pinocchio to escape his own transformation. After the two return home and see Gepetto's abandoned workshop, the Blue Fairy, in the form of a dove, drops a message that Gepetto learned about Pleasure Island and set sail in order to rescue Pinocchio, but his boat was swallowed by Monstro the Whale. Presumably this "bonus help" was due to the fact that Pinocchio had gotten back on track by listening to Jiminy (as well as ceasing his bad boy behavior unlike Lampwick) and that Jiminy would not have realized that Gepetto had been attacked by Monstro as they were making their way back to the village. Pinocchio's dangerous decision to try and rescue Gepetto (even over Jiminy's objections) was the final test in order to see whether or not he had what it takes to become a real boy. Pinocchio's selflessness in saving Gepetto from Monstro costs him his life, as he drowns while saving Gepetto from the same doom. As Gepetto and Jiminy mourn Pinocchio's death, the Blue Fairy appears, saying that Pinocchio has proven his heroism and rewards him by returning him to life and reversing the Coachman's donkey curse. ''House of Mouse In the animated series ''House of Mouse, the Blue Fairy makes occasional appearances. Her most notable appearance in the series is in the episode "Jiminy Cricket", where Pain and Panic try to lead Pinocchio down the path of evil. When Jiminy becomes convinced that he's no good at being Pinocchio's conscience, Mickey Mouse wishes to help, resulting in the Blue Fairy reassigning Jiminy to be Mickey's conscience. In the end, when Jiminy and Pinocchio are reunited, Pain and Panic mock the moment until the Blue Fairy reappears and turns them into ashes. ''Teacher's Pet The Blue Fairy makes a few cameos in the Teacher's Pet movie in Spot Helperman's dreams. Due to the show's art style, the Blue Fairy looks noticeably different than her past appearances. Notably, Rosalyn Landor, who had voiced the character in ''House of Mouse, reprised the role here. Live-action appearances ''Once Upon a Time In the ABC original series, The Blue Fairy plays a supporting role only seen in the Enchanted Forest and is portrayed by Keegan Connor Tracy. Her Storybrooke counterpart is Mother Superior. She first appears in "Pilot". She creates the Red Quill, which helps Cinderella and Prince Thomas imprison Rumplestiltskin. She also transformed Jiminy Cricket into a real cricket, guiding him to help Geppetto after his parents were turned into puppets. In "Dreamy" she instructed a novice fairy, Nova, on how to distribute fairy dust. Later on in that episode, she and the dwarf Bossy convinced Nova to end her relationship with Dreamy (later, as a result of the breakup, Grumpy) in order for Nova to become a fairy godmother. In "The Return" it was revealed that Rumplestiltskin's son, Baelfire, asked for her help in defeating Rumplestiltskin's curse. She gave him a magic bean to send him and his father to a world without magic. Rumplestiltskin, however, did not want to let go of his magic and refused to leave with him. He later confronted the Blue Fairy, who said that Baelfire had taken the last bean and that there was now no way to cross between the worlds- starting Rumplestiltskin's quest for the Dark Curse, which he spent the next several centuries searching for. She presented the idea of putting Snow White (and, unbeknownst to Snow, Pinocchio) into a wardrobe that could protect those in it from the Dark Curse. In Storybrooke, she is '''Mother Superior', the head of Storybooke's convent. She appears in the Dreamy episode and appears unaware of her magical identity. She is also seen in a Land Without Magic in Henry's hospital room. After Emma Swan broke the Dark Curse, Mother Superior and the other fairies (who had been nuns in the convent) acknowledged her previous existence as the Blue Fairy. When Henry requests that she do some magic, she responds by stating that although she can feel the magic released into the town by Mr. Gold, she cannot use it because magic works differently in Storybrooke. Peter Pan's shadow later tries to kill her, which appears to work until the shadow is destroyed and she comes back to life. She and the other fairies were trapped in the Sorcerer's hat by Captain Hook under Rumplestiltskin's orders for six weeks, after which Regina Mills freed them. She then tends to Pinocchio (now a grown man named August), who is suffering the effects of having transformative spells used on him too many times. Video games ''Disney's Villains' Revenge The Blue Fairy's role is minor in the game. After Jiminy rips out the happy ending pages and the four villains of the stories fail to steal the happy ending pages, The Blue Fairy appears. She tells Jiminy and Pinocchio (the player who's unseen and unheard) that with the happy endings gone the villains have started to change the stories. She tells them they must go to fix them and enchants the book allowing you to enter. When you do something wrong or are killed you are returned to the room where the Blue Fairy offers you tips or tells you to do the right thing. Once you've completed the four stories and defeated the villains for a second time, The Blue Fairy shows a fifth story was added to the story book of your adventures and enchants a few toys in the room as mini games. She also says you can return into the book and replay the stories as many times as you wish before vanishing completely. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance The Blue Fairy makes an appearance in her homeworld Prankster's Paradise. Where she arrives at the scene and gently scolds Pinocchio for lying to Jiminy. Pleading for the Blue Fairy to help his nose return to normal, Pinocchio promises to never lie again. The Blue Fairy forgives him, but before returning his nose to normal and releasing him from the cage, she warns he will remain a puppet forever if he keeps lying. She later appears before Sora to tell him that Geppetto had been swallowed by Monstro and that Pinocchio and Jiminy ran off to find the whale to save him. She is voiced by Rosalyn Landor in English, and Japanese voice by Miyuki Ichijo. Disney Parks The Blue Fairy appears occasionally in Disney Parks around the world. She is usually found in Disneyland. She also has her own spell card known as "The Blue Fairy's Wand Wish" in the attraction ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. She also appears in the ending scene in all versions of Pinocchio's Daring Journey. In the nighttime spectacular Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams, the Blue Fairy hosts along with Jiminy Cricket. In contrast to Jiminy, she only makes a few speaking appearances. In the Main Street Electrical Parade, the Blue Fairy makes notable appearances in both versions. In Disneyland she was a staple part of the parade but was recently removed and replaced by a Tinker Bell float. At Walt Disney World, she is currently making regular appearances and to date the only live appearance in the Magic Kingdom. In Jubilation! at Tokyo Disneyland, the Blue Fairy can be seen in an extremely tall standard in the parade. She rides in a carriage driven by Pegasus. Quotes Gallery Trivia *The Blue Fairy is the opposite of the Fairy in Carlo Collodi's original story. In the story, the Fairy has turquoise hair, wears normal clothing and lives in a cottage in the woods. Later she lives in a house on a place called Busy Bee Island. *The Blue Fairy is the only female character in the movie (other than Cleo). *The Blue Fairy appears as a statue in the film at the end of the film. *Although not part of the Disney Princess franchise, it was present in an ancient image of the franchise, along with the Disney Princesses. *Most of her facial expressions are much similar to Snow White's, no doubt because she shared the same live model for the animators, Marge Champion. Some of her facial expressions were used as an inspiration for Cinderella. *Unlike all of the other characters in the film, the Blue Fairy was animated via rotoscoping rather than by freehand. * She, Tinkerbell and Cinderella's Fairy Godmother are the only fairies in the Disney Universe to not change size, unlike Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, who shrink to the size of Tinker Bell during their film. es:El Hada Azul Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Wise Characters Category:Creatures Category:Lovers Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Adults Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Teacher's Pet Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Iconic characters